Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer software that provides question resolution processing in deep question answering systems.
When users submit questions to deep question answering systems, pertinent information is extracted from the question in order to generate a set of candidate answers. Generally, the “best” answer is the candidate answer that the deep QA system has the most confidence in, namely, the candidate answer having the highest confidence score. Key pieces of “critical” information can greatly increase the confidence score of an answer. Conversely, the deep QA system may generate candidate answers having low confidence scores when the question does not specify values for elements of critical information.
However, when pieces of pertinent information are not included in the question, the deep question answering system generates a set of candidate answers that may have a low confidence score. As such, the answers generated by the deep question answering system in such a scenario may not be very useful, as indicated by the low confidence score for these answers.